


Hetero? Never Met Her

by DeadpanMage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I wrote chapter one before the NYC version, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, and now Here We Are Kids, the relationships aren't like a Major Thing but I'm tagging them just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpanMage/pseuds/DeadpanMage
Summary: seemerolan: this chat was a mistake





	Hetero? Never Met Her

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:   
> Jeremy: im.just.heere   
> Christine: miz.daee   
> Michael: only711kidsremember  
> Rich: lifeisabiway  
> Brooke: the_brooke_nook  
> Jake: jakey_d  
> Chloe: galpalentine   
> Jenna: seemerolan

entering chat “hetero?never met her”

 

2:46 am

 

**the_brooke_nook:** guys

**the_brooke_nook:** the moon is a lesbian

**lifeisabiway:** good i support her

**im.just.heere sent a photo**

**im.just.heere:** Yeah looks pretty gay

**the_brooke_nook:** JEREMY

**the_brooke_nook:** ARE YOU ON YOUR ROOF

**im.just.heere:** …possibly

**the_brooke_nook:** J E R E M Y

**im.just.heere:** I couldn’t sleep!! And the weather is nice for once!! And it’s Friday so I don’t have to worry about school tomorrow!!

**the_brooke_nook:** IT’S ALMOST 3 IN THE MORNING

**lifeisabiway:** let him live

**im.just.heere:** You’re also awake Brooke

**the_brooke_nook:** bc i’m very busy spending time with my gf the moon!!!!

**lifeisabiway:** that’s fair

**seemerolan:** WHY THE FUCK ARE ANY OF YOU AWAKE GO THE F U C K TO BED BEFORE YOU WAKE UP ANYONE ELSE

**the_brooke_nook:** jenna just mute the chat before you go to bed that’s what chloe does

**seemerolan:** NO

**seemerolan:** I REFUSE TO BE EXCLUDED

**the_brooke_nook:** aww jenna we’re not excluding you!!!

**lifeisabiway:** u ok there jen

**seemerolan:** GOODNIGHT

**the_brooke_nook:** alright then night guys!! 

**the_brooke_nook:** we  <3 you jenna don’t worry

 

8:11 am

 

**jakey_d:** Yeah don’t sweat it Jen you’re cool!

 

9:37 am

 

**miz.daee:** You’re a great friend Jenna we all love you!!  <3 <3 <3

**seemerolan:** guys i’m fine

**seemerolan:** i don’t need you all trying to motivate me

**seemerolan:** i know i’m cool i’m cooler than at least half of you

**lifeisabiway:** rude

**seemerolan:** life is like that goranski

**galpalentine:** not that i don’t love making fun of rich

**lifeisabiway:** RUDE

**galpalentine:** but going back to brooke’s thing she is totally right i’ve seen the moon at the annual lesbian meetups ™

**the_brooke_nook** **:** <3

**galpalentine:** <3

**lifeisabiway:** gay

**galpalentine:** yep

**lifeisabiway:** good that’s how i like it

 

lifeisabiway sent a message to im.just.heere

 

10:09 am

 

**lifeisabiway:** hey jere you awake??

 

lifeisabiway sent a message to jakey_d

 

10:28 am

 

**lifeisabiway:** jake you at home?

**jakey_d:** Yeah man what’s up?

**lifeisabiway:** would you be cool with picking me up from my place? my dad keeps making noise and i got like 0 sleep last night

**jakey_d:** No problem dude! I’ll be there in 15

**lifeisabiway:** you’re the best :)

**jakey_d:** :)

 

entering chat “Diligence”

 

10:30 am

 

**lifeisabiway:** crush status: thinking “would sending this smiley face be too risky?”

**lifeisabiway:** I WAS REWARDED FOR MY BRAVERY

**miz.daee:** HECK YES RICH GET YO MAN

**lifeisabiway:** my knight in shining chevy is on his way to rescue me from my tower

**only711kidsremember:** Can’t believe chevys are gay culture now

**lifeisabiway:** we did it guys… we stole cars from the heteros…

**miz.daee:** Rich Michael is the only one in this chat who can drive

**lifeisabiway:** also gay culture

**only711kidsremember:** Chris I thought you had your permit??

**lifeisabiway:** nah her feet can’t reach the pedals

**miz.daee:** I’M ONLY LIKE TWO INCHES SHORTER THAN YOU

**miz.daee:** But yeah I do I just meant I can’t drive without my parents

**only711kidsremember:** Ohhh

**lifeisabiway:** Christine this is the first time in my life i have not been the shortest one in a group let me have this 

**miz.daee:** …we’ll see

 

im.just.heere sent a message to lifeisabiway

 

10:38 am

 

**im.just.heere:** Hey sorry I didn’t reply I just woke up

**lifeisabiway:** don’t worry about it jake’s got me

**im.just.heere:** Oh does he now

**im.just.heere:** Hmm

**lifeisabiway:** shut the fuck up heere i can and will kill you

**im.just.heere:** What are you going to do kick my shins until I collapse 

 

entering chat “Diligence”

 

10:40 am   
  


**lifeisabiway:** MICHAEL CONTROL YOUR BOYF HE’S BULLYING ME

**only711kidsremember:** Jeremy.

**im.just.heere:** Yes Michael?

**only711kidsremember:** Keep up the good work

**im.just.heere:** Will do

**lifeisabiway:** AHDJFISJF THIS IS BIPHOBIA

**miz.daee:** Pretty sure that's not how it works Rich

**im.just.heere:** Yeah jokes on you the only bisexual I hate is myself

**only711kidsremember:** HEY

**only711kidsremember:** *throws my love and support at you you fucking geek*

**im.just.heere:** Thanks Michael  <3

**only711kidsremember:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**lifeisabiway:** enough with your gay back to my gay

**lifeisabiway:** jake just pulled into my driveway 

**miz.daee:** Good luck with your prince Richpunzel!

**lifeisabiway:** thanks chris alright bi you guys!!

**miz.daee:** Bi!!!

**im.just.heere:** Bi!

**only711kidsremember:** Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> soooo I started this fic last December and didn't finish this chapter until the Off-Broadway production was announced. BUT now the Off-Broadway version is open and it sounds really awesome and it's motivated me to get back into this fic! It's the first time I've finished a fic chapter in a while, so I'm actually pretty happy with myself. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> I'm on tumblr @mari-annawheelan


End file.
